Zeta R-02
Zeta R-02 was created by Neoeclipse being part of his fan fic Called "Project R". When Neoeclipse knew Vannessa (known at that time as the nickname of Amy Rose) and became friends Zeta was gifted to her being then the new owner of Zeta and being know as Zeta R-02 since then she use hers as a persona online. =In Project X= Zeta R-02 is one of the main playable characters in being included in the first version of Project X: Love Potion Disaster. Appearance Zeta R-02 appears as a white female echidna dressed in a form-fitting red and black bodysuit which flares at the ankles and wrists, and black boots. Their hands, along with the trim on her suit and boots, is gold in color. On her head is a gold-colored headset capable of producing an antenna, visor, and other useful gadgets. Zeta R-02 is a gynoid (the term for a female android), and her robotic nature is evident by numerous visible articulation seams on her body, as well as her ability to produce powerful electrical blasts or extend blades from her wrists. Stats As one might expect from an artificial life form, Zeta R-02 is exceptionally strong and durable, having the highest health and physical attack power in the game. She is capable of devastating many common enemies with only one or two combinations, and can withstand more enemy grapple attacks than any other character. Her bladed dash attack also executes very quickly, making it useful for escaping a tight situation. Zeta R-02's biggest drawback is her speed, as she is the slowest moving playable character. Despite her slow movement speed, she can jump fairly high thanks to a rocket-assist from her boots. She also has somewhat low special attack energy, and while her energy beam attack deals damage in a long line, she can use up her energy quickly if not used efficiently. Zeta R-02's physical combination is a jab, two arm blade slashes, and then a rocket punch. Her dash attack is a double-slash with both arm blades, her special attack has her remove her hand and fire a steady beam of electricity, and her desperation attack has her overcharge the area around her with electricity. Zeta R-02's desperation attack has the longest duration of any character. Personality Zeta R-02 seems to have the least trouble with the cloud's effects, likely due to her artificial nature. Her animations and dialog all seem to indicate that she's able to retain logical thought, though if she's not selected as a playable character, she's shown in the opening scene to be just as susceptible as the rest of the team. List of Moves/Abilities -'Ion Cannon: '''She releases her hand from her arm and shot a powerfull ion beam, is one of her more effective attacks. -'''Piston Punch:' She shots her Ion Cannon inside her arm (with her hand put on) moving like a piston generating a extra powerful punch. -'Plasma ball:' She shots an energy ball using her arm cannon, similar to her Ion Cannon. -'Rocket Shoes:'This allows her fly using the rockets that are placed in her shoes. -'Rocket Punch:' this move allows her launch her punch to attcack the enemies to distance (This move isn't showed in Project X). Random/Miscellaneous facts -Zeta R-02 costume was inspired by Kula Diamon from the King Of Fighters video game series. -When Zeta was given to Vanessa (today know as Zeta R-02) she changed her design since she looked too "boyish", with her being big chested like her owner and sharing the same expression in their eyes. -Today, Zeta receives lots of fan art from many artists, being one of the most drawn by fans, despite being a fan character, she is almost as popular as an official character. -The arm cannon and Rocket Punch move is actually inspired from Mazinger Z, one of Vanessa’s favourite series. -Originally the Neoeclipse´s inspiration for create Zeta was Tikal. Category:Characters Category:Playables Category:Cameos